Practice
by SidQuin
Summary: He wasn't like Sendoh. Nothing ever comes easy to Fukuda. Sendoh/Fukuda
1. A look into Kiccho Fukuda

Introspection

Kiccho Fukuda generally liked to think there was some level of balance in the way humans worked. Not necessarily fairness, he wasn't that naïve, but he liked to think the phrase "No one's perfect" generally holds true. Take for example, Shohoku's Kaede Rukawa. Oh sure the guy was talented, more talent then he could even imagine, and _prettier_ then a basketball had any right to be, but he was hardly Mr. Perfect. If the ace rookie had an excess in athleticism and looks then he was absolutely bankrupt in personality and academics (thus neutralizing any jealousy Fukuda might have felt for the forward).

As for himself, while he wasn't as extreme as Rukawa, he also felt his virtues compensated for his flaws and vice versa (or atleast he used too). Oh sure he wasn't exactly easy on the eyes (as much as it pained him to admit) and was never the most cheerful person to be around, but he was also hard working, perceptive, and a fast learner. So for the most part, he felt he he didn't much to complain about.

Until he met Akira Sendoh.

He knew every rule had to have its exceptions, but did that exception have to be on_ his _team? Why not some place like Kainan or Shoyo? It just wasn't right. Athletics, academics, looks, Akira Sendoh had it all. Sports? Star of the team. Tests? The top scores. Popularity? The guy had girls _throwing_ themselves at him. And had it just been those areas then Fukuda could've atleast written the guy off as some isolated, over-worked perfectionist. But no, what really ate at Fukuda was how casual Sendoh was about it all. While any other guy in Sendoh's position would've at least grown a little big-headed if not downright conceited, the broom-head just smiles his easygoing smile and responds with a lazy "Oh it's not that big a deal," as if it were nothing. Forming friendships as naturally as breathing, he opened himself to others with little hesitance or prejudices. As if everything he did and everything he had was just a norm that he assumed extended to everyone. If he only knew how hard people like Fukuda or Uozumi had to work for every bond of friendship or shred of respect they had.

So when Coach Taoka began picking apart Fukuda's every flaw as a player with stinging harshness, all the while showering Sendoh with high praise (the Akira Sendoh who already had _everything_), something in Kiccho snapped. And before he realized it, he had nothing.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Although the next chapter will focus mostly on Sendoh's feelings towards Fukuda, this is mostly a Fukuda-centric story. Why? Because he and all the less conventionally attractive characters need more love.<p> 


	2. Making Peace

Bamp. Bamp. Bamp. Swish.

Bamp. Bamp. Bamp. Swish.

A consistent, steady beat. Normally these sorts of sounds calmed him, the slow-paced rhythm having a soothing, almost hypnotic effect. The fact that these sounds were coming from a basketball also meant that he should've been used to it. Instead he just felt anxious, as if the noise was reverberating against the back of his skull or synchronizing with his pulse. Like the sound of a clock ticking while you take a test or a bomb slowly beeping before it explodes.

"Are you going to say something?" Fukuda inquired, finally taking a break from his free throw practice and temporarily stopping the dreadful noise. Despite this, the feeling of uneasiness didn't disperse in the least.

"I think you already know why I'm here," Sendoh replied, his trademark smile firmly in place as if refusing to give into the tense atmosphere. To tell the truth, the awkward silence was partly his fault, he'd been wordlessly watching Fukuda shoot free throws for the last 30 minutes now, anyone would've felt uncomfortable.

"Your suspension's been over for a while now, you're free to participate in the basketball club again," Sendoh continued, trying harder than usual to sound welcoming. Fukuda only gave him a blank look for his efforts. Of course Fukuda already knew his suspension was over, he'd been counting the days. That wasn't the real problem.

Sendoh gave a small sigh, Fukuda had never been much of a talker to begin with and the current situation really wasn't helping, "Coach says you can be starter again in our game against Kainan." Fukuda only continued to say nothing.

Even with that perpetual smile of his, it was obvious that Sendoh's patience was wearing thin, "You were made starter for a reason, Fukuda. You're important to the team." Fukuda only shot him a skeptical look. Sendoh took the change of expression (that is any expression) as a sign of progress.

"I don't know if you know this, but Coach Taoka recently made me point guard. As point guard I need reliable teammates to do well and you're one of the best players on the team." For just a moment, Sendoh swore he saw the forward blush. If the broom-head had less self control he would've smirked. Standing up from the sidelines where he was sitting, Sendoh walked towards Fukuda till they were standing face to face. Fukuda only stared at him quizzically.

"I think with some practice you and I could be the strongest offense in Kanagawa. You're almost as tall as I am so our passes would be untouchable. But we'd need to practice together to get it down." By this point both boys' gazes fell upon the basketball in Fukuda's hands, dreams of the inter-high games running through their minds.

With an embarrassed look (well as embarrassed as Fukuda was willing to emote anyways), he finally spoke up, "And the team's not angry?"

Sendoh gave a small reassuring smile, "Nah. It wasn't that big of a deal to begin with, I think all the guys have wanted to do that to Taoka at one point or another." Fukuda allowed himself a small smile at this.

"Have you apologized to Coach yet?"

Fukuda cringed as he remembered all the chaos that had ensued after the outburst. Along with the week-long suspension from school, the principal even called in his parents so they could apologize for their son's actions, not to mention five page letter he had to write detailing his great shame over his actions and begging for forgiveness from both Coach Taoka and the high school basketball association.

"Yeah, I apologized…"

"Well then I'm sure he forgives you," Sendoh concluded, his smile warm and comforting. Fukuda hated to admit it, but Sendoh had a really soothing effect on him, it was no wonder Uozumi wanted him to be captain.

"…But he might have some revenge training planned," Sendoh added jokingly with a soft laugh. And much to his surprise, Fukuda laughed too.

With a small smile still planted on his lips, Fukuda picked the ball off the ground, "Lets practice." Taken back by Fukuda's sudden sincerity, Sendoh couldn't help but note how cute his self-proclaimed rival was when he wasn't frowning at him all the time.

"Yeah, let's do that."


	3. Lips

"Ah it's almost 7…" Fukuda mumbled between gasps. Taking little notice of what might've been on the ground, Fukuda plopped down in the middle of the court's cold wooden floor, limbs carelessly splayed about. Following his teammate's example, Sendoh decided lay down next to the power forward. The cool floor felt unbelievably refreshing against their overheated, sweaty skin.

As exhaustion overtook his body, Fukuda added, "Wake me up in five minutes." With that, the normally tense boy was out in three seconds flat. Sendoh could only laugh. It was strange remembering how guarded and bitter Fukuda once was towards him, considering how much time they were spending together these days. Sure it was only because they **had** to practice with each other (about half of their team's plays were contingent on their teamwork), but at least now he and Fukuda were on good terms. Friends even. Well at least he liked to believe they were friends. Even if the melancholic boy was starting to open up to him he was still ridiculously hard to read.

Without even thinking, Sendoh found his directionless gaze had fallen upon Fukuda's features, and he couldn't help but linger there. He had always found Fukuda to be rather fascinating, both in terms of personality and looks. He supposed by conventional standards Fukuda wasn't very attractive. If Fujima and Rukawa's fangirls were any indication, the feminine look was in. But then what did that say about Sendoh Akira? He wasn't _that_ girly looking was he? Certainly not as girly as those two right? Well at least he didn't have boy band hair, his haircut was _much_ cooler…and spikier.

…A little like Fukuda's, actually, but less messy. And he supposed if pretty boys with swoopy hair were what girls were into, then it was really no mystery why Fukuda wasn't popular. The guy was the complete opposite of that (well, maybe not complete opposite, that would be Uozumi). Round face, squinty eyes, and lips that would make Angelina Jolie jealous. Not exactly what girls looked for in a guy. Though it certainly didn't bother him, as Sendoh found himself staring quite intensely at Fukuda's lips. Full…and soft looking. Funny how some women were willing to pay obscene amounts for such a feature and yet disparaged that same quality in a guy (especially with girly boys being so popular). Following the curve of his jaw line, Sendoh also couldn't help but notice how soft and boyish Fukuda's face was in contrast to his own sharp features. Unconventional sure, but Fukuda could never be ugly. Not to him anyways.

Face flushed red, Sendoh found himself leaning in closer, staring far more intently then he should've at his teammate. His unconscious teammate. His unconscious teammate who looked so damn peaceful he was practically begging for him to do something. Any other teammate would've played a prank on Fukuda. Of course, Sendoh would never do that…

But that didn't mean he wouldn't do anything at all. After taking one quick glance around to make sure no one was looking, Sendoh closed the gap between their faces till he could feel Fukuda's light breathing against his face. Holding his breath, Sendoh lightly brushed his lips against his teammates. And just as quickly as their lips had met, Sendoh withdrew himself from Fukuda's personal space.

"What am I doing?" He cursed under his breath. This was wrong on so many levels. The massive violation of trust. The invasion of personal space. The _sex_ of the person he'd just kiss. It was all just wrong. And worst yet, he enjoyed it. _Really_ enjoyed it. 'Maybe cause his lips were so soft…' He mused in self-disgust.

"Should we clean the gym?" Spoke a sudden familiar voice, causing Sendoh to start (and thank god his pants were baggy).

"H-how long were you awake," questioned Sendoh, trying his hardest to sound casual.

Fukuda only stared at him skeptically, "You drew something on my face didn't you?"

The completely off-the-mark accusation quickly calmed Sendoh's nerves, "It'd be awfully hypocritical of me to punish you for sleeping too long."

"…" Despite the broom-head's assurances, Fukuda rubbed his face of any ink that might've been drawn on. Sendoh chuckled.

"Anyways, I think we can wait till tomorrow. Coach Taoka was the one who suggested we stay late to practice anyways." Nodding in agreement (and because he was dead tired), Fukuda quietly walked towards the locker room as Sendoh strolled behind.


End file.
